randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lendas Lendárias
Os momentos inesquecíveis. =D (Nem as one-shot escaparam de ter suas lendas!) 'Warcraft – Nightfall in Azeroth: The Legacy of Abaris' PCs: '''Gundar Stoneaxe, anão guerreiro/warlord – Sophtia Sacredsoul, humana guerreira/paladina – Schalla Winterbreeze, elfa da noite sacerdotisa (de Elune) – Elenyel, alta-elfa feiticeira/incantatrix – Aysha, elfa da noite ranger élfica – Pan Pan, pandaren xamã (fogo) – Grim Borgnak, orc ladino/bárbaro '''PCs (secondary) & NPCs (support): Garret, goblin ladino – Dalahin, anão guerreiro – “Scar-Eye”, humano ladino/mago – Lenneth, humana guerreira/mestre de armas exóticas Cohorts, companions and familiars: 'Irrelevante (pantera sabre-da-noite) – Corvo (corvo) – Yun Yun (elemental do fogo) – Snow (coruja) – Sheldon (terror bird celestial) Mestre: “Bom, vou contar a história do Warcraft para você... Ah sim, você já jogou o jogo de PC?” Player: “Que jogo??” Player do Garret: “Vou roubar uma das canecas. Como ela é?” Mestre: “Normal, de vidro, nada demais.” Player do Garret: “O quê?! De vidro como?, se ainda não existia vidro nessa époc...” Player da Sophtia p/ Player do Garret: “Apaga tudo!” (dizendo para apagar a plaquinha – em off) Gundar: “!?!” (Gundar, que estava escrevendo uma carta beeem longa para o capitão, achando que foi com ele e tendo um enfarte) Gundar: “Não vamos profanar o templo mexendo nessas coisas!” (o líder tentando convencer as garotas a não tirarem um vaso do lugar) Sophtia: “Ah, não tem problema, se a gente só tirar do lugar não estamos profanando! Profanar seria levar para fora, não é?” (futura paladina ? se explicando) Gundar, antes de dormir: “Vou tirar a minha armadura de forma sexy!” Mestre p/ players (após uma luta frustrante, e com baixas, para os últimos): “Acho q vou ter q subir o assassino de nível...” Voltava Aysha, a batedora do grupo, de uma rápida missão de reconhecimento. Aysha: “Tenho uma notícia boa e uma ruim. A notícia ruim é que tem pessoas vigiando dentro do lugar; a boa é que eu encontrei uma outra porta nos fundos; a ruim é que ela tá trancada.” Pequena pausa do grupo p/ fazer as contas...) Elenyel: ”Mas, não eram apenas uma notícia boa e uma ruim?” Aysha: “Não, não! Quer dizer... São duas notícias boas e duas ruins!” Schalla: ”E qual era a outra notícia boa?” Aysha: “É que tem uma porta!” Todos os demais: ”Então são duas portas?” Aysha: “Ahn...” Na sessão seguinte (no próximo sábado), a batedora foi tentar entrar no local em questão, um armazém. Aysha: “Não dá, tem gente na porta.” Gundar: “Ué, você foi na porta da frente?” Aysha: “É.” Gundar: “E a porta dos fundos?” Aysha: “Que porta?” O grupo conversava sobre como otimizar suas táticas de combate. Schalla: “Mas a gente já tem uma tática! É o seguinte: vocês batem [''aponta para Sophtia e Gundar], eu curo e ela explode os outros [aponta para Elenyel].” (E ignora completamente a Aysha...) Elenyel e Schalla haviam sido petrificadas por um basilisco. Gundar: “Nossas forças não diminuíram tanto assim. Ainda temos eu e o orc [Borgnak] combatendo corpo-a-corpo e a panda com as magias. Falta só as curas da sacerdotisa.” (E ignora completamente a Aysha...) Sophtia, a guerreira que quer virar paladina, tentando inventar uma história para enganar um NPC para ele calar a boca: “Ah, mas isso é porque no exército a... Putz! Eu não posso mentir, né?” Acontecia uma discussão sobre o treinamento dos cavalos de guerra. Schalla, distraída apreciando o teto, ao ouvir a palavra “guerra” resolve entrar na conversa, com um ar sério de um sábio velhinho chinês transcendental: “Na guerra e no amor, vale tudo.” Sophtia p/ Aysha: “Mas se você não vai levar o gato, pra que é que você vai??” (gato = pantera sabre-da-noite) Mestre, olhando a lista de iniciativa: “Vai Aysha, é você.” (...silêncio...) Mestre: “Aysha, sua vez.” Player da Aysha olha para todo mundo e: “Aysha sou eu?” Gundar: “Agora eu sou um tenente. Acabo de ser promovido!” Schalla: “Ué... Por quê?” Gundar, durante a estadia diplomática em Bell’s Glade, uma vila de furbolgs: “...porque nós da Aliança sempre ajudamos as demais raças, não importa quem, e blá-blá-blá-blá...” Gundar, no dia seguinte, ao encontrar na estrada um grupo de batedores orcs com problemas: “Não vamos ajudar não! Eles são orcs!” Player da Schalla: “A gente não vai ter um daqueles... como se chama aquele encontro com monstros aleatórios mesmo?” Player da Sophtia: “Ahn... Encontro Aleatório?!” Schalla estava discutindo com um cara louco que possuía um livro mágico. Ela pega o livro, o que o deixa furioso. O louco, portanto, resolve lançar uma de suas magias sobre Schalla. Mestre p/ Player da Schalla: “Empresta o Livro, por favor.” Schalla: “Não! Ele é meu agora. Eu roubei!” Mestre: “Dá logo o Livro aí!” Schalla: “Nem ferrando!” Mestre: “O Livro do Jogador que tá no seu colo, pô! Eu preciso ver a magia.”> Player da Schalla: "Ah, desculpa." Player da Schalla p/ Mestre: “Ué, você trouxe o livro de Warcraft por quê? Quem usa esse livro para subir de nível?” Player da Sophtia responde pelo Mestre: “Ahn... você?” Schalla: “A Aysha ta lá em baixo?” Sophtia: “Tá sim. A gente vai descer agora.” Schalla: “Ué, mas não vamos esperar a Aysha?” Schalla: "Gente, eu vou voltar até o templo para ver uma coisinha. Caso eu não volte em uma hora..." (pausa dramática que antecede uma ação heróica) "...vocês vão me procurar, beleza?" Player do Gundar: “Vou procurar o pai da Sophtia.” Mestre: “Ok. Você encontra o Coronel Shamash supervisionando a construção.” Gundar: “Bom dia, Coronel Shamash. Eu queria falar com o pai da Sophtia.” Gundar: “Sophtia lutou até o fim ao lado de Zephyrus...” Aysha: “Que Zephyrus o quê? Quem é Zephyrus? Tá errado! É Zanian!” (Obs: foi a primeira vez na campanha que a Player acertou o nome do Zanian.) Gundar: “Zephyrus é a espada dela...” Aysha: “Aah...” Schalla p/ Sati, a Vice-líder da Ordem da Mão de Prata: “... essa crença aí que vocês chamam de Luz.” '''Forgotten Realms 2.75 – Bioshock PCs: 'Agustus (Gugu), humano feiticeiro – Bilak, humano monge – Liara "Liarinha" Alopex, meio-elfa (lua) (licantropo raposa ártica) xamã– Charmaine, meio-orc druida – Ephemeron (Fefê), halfling ladino – Liadon, elfo guerreiro – Lórien, elfa maga – Theros Winterwake, meio-drow warlock '''Cohorts, companions and familiars: '''Eriale (sylph feiticeira) Lórien em um momento de dúvida sobre como abrir uma porta (tendo a chave no bolso): “Liadon, chuta a porta e derruba ela aí!” Liadon: “Ok.” (BOOOOOOOM!) Player do Gugu: “Eu ataco com o meu bordel.” (bordel = bordão; o player com seus problemas lingüísticos) Liadon: “Eu ataco o gostosão!” (Liadon com seus problemas de identidade) Player da Liara p/ Mestre: “A flecha não vai acertar o cristalzinho? Olha só, ela tá indo na direção dele! Explode o cristalzinho!!!” Mestre: “Ahn... tá bom... você quem sabe...” (BOOOOOOOM!) Fefê: “Eu vou abrir e fechar a boca fingindo que estou falando!” (Fefê querendo sacanear o Gugu, que tinha acabado de se curar de um pequeno problema de surdez) Gugu, tentando vender o loot por um preço mais alto: “Olha só, esse machado que a gente encontrou é da mais alta qualidade, foi usado pelos anões em muitas guerras contra os orcs, blá-blá-bla...” Dono da loja: “Err... tudo bem, só que isso não é um machado, é um martelo!” Fefê: “Fala mais alto que eu não consigo te ouvir!” (Fefê montando guarda ao encontrar um sujeito tentando lançar uma magia no escuro) Player do Gugu: “Vou mandar meu Gardenal bater em você!” (o player mais uma vez com problemas linguísticos, se confundindo um pouco com arconte guardião, guardinal e o remédio em questão) Player da Liara p/ Mestre2:“Hum... ok... quantas paredes tem esse templo?” Mestre2: “Quatro, ué! É uma sala circular!” 'Forgotten Realms 3.25 – Full Throttle PCs: '''Liara "Liarinha" Alopex, meio-elfa (lua) (licantropa raposa ártica) xamã (ar) – Jaya Tydersson, humana ladina/guerreira – Erina Whitewillow, clériga (de Istishia)/discípula divina/stormcaster '''NPCs (support): Orson, humano guerreiro/ranger/cavaleiro de Lua Argêntea – Jergal, elfo da lua ranger – Theros Winterwake, meio-drow warlock – Nellyna Frostfire, meio-elfa (lua) ladina/feiticeira/frost mage – Sharish, elfo das florestas ranger – Vierna Blackfang, humana (licantropa pantera negra) lâmina maldita/ladina/guerreira Cohorts, companions and familiars: 'Joey (elemental da água) – Chandler (elemental do ar) – Horaz (texugo atroz celestial) – Eriale (sylph feiticeira) – Claude (gato) Liara: “O cara da loja não me deu um recibo não?” Jaya & Erina: “O que é um Recibo?” (...Um tempinho depois, quando o grupo começou a desconfiar das ações da Liarinha...) Erina: “Ela vai fazer um ritual demoníaco para invocar o Recibo!” Jaya: “Ela vai sacrificar o prisioneiro do yeti para o Recibo!” Jaya... Good idea: Emboscada e ataque furtivo com arco. Bad idea: Experimentar um pó estranho no covil de um extra-planar maligno (e vomitar tudo o que tinha na barriga). Alguns frostfolk brigavam com o grupo por libertarem seu prisioneiro, ao que Jaya responde: “Eu sou uma seguidora de Llira e por isso não posso permitir que alguém (mesmo um orc) seja mantido em cativeiro e... Peraê!!! Esse é o Johnattan, eu sigo Hoar!” Jaya: “Então vocês são os rangers élficos daqui da floresta?” Ranger NPC: “Sim.” Jaya: “E... vocês conhecem bem a região?” Orson: “Estão precisando de conjuradores divinos capazes de usar adivinhações. Vocês conhecem alguma magia assim?” Liara: “Eu sei prever o tempo...” Mestre: “Então, depois da subida vocês vêem o Templo de Oghma. O templo... blá-blá-blá [= descrição'']... Na entrada estão três clérigos.” Player: “Clérigos de quem???” Jaya se tornou seguidora de Mielliki, a deusa das florestas e bichinhos fofinhos em geral. Jaya: “A gente cava a vala, usa uma ilusão para disfarçá-la e as carroças que estão vindo vão cair lá dentro.” Sharish: “E os cavalos vão morrer esmagados pelas carroças?” Jaya: “Merda...” Jaya, ainda seguidora de Mielliki. Jaya: “Precisamos causar o maior caos possível. Vamos colocar fogo no estábulo!” Liara: “E torrar os cavalos?” Jaya: “Merda de cavalos!” Theros, sobre matar os magos vermelhos e seus mercenários: “Não tem problema, eles são todos personagens maus mesmo...” Jaya: “Minha última refeição vai ser sanduíche de uva passa?!” Liara, com um ar sábio: “Temos que definir melhor nossa estratégia de combate.” Jaya: “Certo.” Liara: “É assim: eu seguro, a Jaya dá furtivo e o resto faz o que quiser!” Jaya decide fazer um pôster para tentar chamar gente para trabalhar no barco (o Blue Whale), Ela pregou um pôster nas tavernas com os seguintes dizeres: “Está à procura de emoções e aventuras?” “Quer navegar ao lado de belas mulheres?” “Então venha ao galpão 3 no porto de Cimbar!” Nem precisa dizer que vieram alguns interessados à procura de outro tipo de serviço... Liara, Jaya e Nel iam comprar vestidos para uma festa importante da alta-sociedade de Cimbar. Liara: “Vamos fazer assim: eu compro um rosa, você [Jaya] um verde e a Nel um azul!” Player da Jaya: “Pra ficar igual às fadas madrinhas da Bela e a Fera?” Player da Liara: “Não... essas são da Bela Adormecida.” Player da Jaya: “Não, não. É da Bela e a Fera sim!” Player da Liara: “Não, a Bela e a Fera não tem fadas. É da Bela Adormecida.” Player da Jaya: “Mas a Bela Adormecida não era a dos sete anões??” '''Forgotten Realms 3.5 – Elvenking PCs: '''Jonathan, meio-elfo (sol) duelista/ladino – Haellyn Alauniira, drow warlock – Allenith Evriner, meio-elfa (lua) ladina – Araminen, meio-elfo(a) (estrelas) bardo(a) – Yukihiko Shirohana, meio-elfa (sol) spellblade – Nimulo Penthel, elfo da floresta clérigo (de Solonor Thelandira) '''NPCs (support): Berrik, elfo da floresta bárbaro/ranger – Kaysa meio-elfa (da floresta) clériga (de Sune)/heartwarder Estratégia de combate da warlock: chamar a tropa inteira de hobgoblins simultaneamente para fora de seu covil, estando o grupo no nível 3. (Nota: isso foi feito tapando a única chaminé da caverna em uma tentativa de defumar os hobgoblins.) Allenith, p/ um mago vermelho que o grupo tinha capturado: “Ou você fala ou a gente deixa o bardo a noite toda aqui com você!” Haellyn: “Vamos olhar pela porta.” Allenith: “Beleza, dá para usar meu espelhinho.” Haellyn: “Vai lá então.” Allenith: “...” Haellyn: “Vai lá!” Allenith: “Que que era p/ fazer mesmo?” O grupo encontra uma porta trancada, com tábuas pregadas na frente para impedir a passagem. Haellyn: “Ahá! Alguém fechou a porta para se esconder aí dentro!” Havia um elfo de capa preta em um local isolado, que tocava uma música em seu alaúde. O grupo havia se aproximado dele sem ser percebido. Allenith, p/ o elfo: “Pai?” (♪♪♫♪♪♪♫♫... pléim!) (Meio-)Elfo: “QUÊ?!!!” – ele se vira e olha para Allenith e, ao perceber que ela era muito velha para ser sua filha: “Ufa…” Allenith: “Ah, você é de Cormyr?” Ashram: “Sim.” Allenith: “E você conhece meu irmão?” Ashram: “Como ele é?” Allenith: “Bom, eu não me lembro o nome dele agora, mas ele é parecido comigo. Só que homem. Quer dizer, meio-homem, você sabe né?” Player da Allenith (perguntando sobre a PC nova que acabava de unir-se ao grupo): “Como é o nome dela mesmo?” Mestre: “Putz, não lembro...” Player da Allenith: “Era alguma coisa que começava com H.” Mestre: “Não, acho que não.” Mestre (perguntando p/ o dono da PC): “Qual é o nome da spellblade?” Player da spellblade: “Yuki.” Player da Allenith, com ar triunfante: “Viu só? Não disse? Com H.” Haellyn, com todo seu conhecimento arcano: “Aqui é uma zona de magia morta, então ela deve ter efeito sobre bestas mágicas. Quer dizer, se uma quimera entrar aqui ela se separa em três bichos diferentes.” Ashram: “A coruja vai avisá-la que já chegamos.” (...um tempinho depois...) Mestre: “Vocês vêem uma mulher, uma meio-elfa com um robe suntuoso e cheio de padrões e runas arcanos, descendo as escadas. Ela olha para vocês e diz: ‘Bem-vindos à minha casa...’.” Allenith p/ Ashram, cortando a fala da meio-elfa: “É a sua mãe?” 'Forgotten Realms 3.1415926535… – Monster Quest' PCs: '''Alyssa Eagleheart, humana ranger/beast heart adept – Wolfram Alaster Ӕngrilor III, humano mago(conjurador)/summoner – Liel Meldanen humana clériga (de Chauntea)/plant mistress – Belgeon “The Badger” Kimble, gnomo ladino/dungeon delver ''Cohorts, companions and familiars:' '''Ariiklorphasad-Xrondivrax “Arik” (beholder spectator) – Zack (guaxinim) – Nebit (spectral panther) Player do Wolfram p/ Mestre: “Ué, e o Belgeon?” (Nota: o Belgeon é o char do Mestre) Mestre: “Quem?” 'Venetian Insurrection' '''PCs: '''Chiara, licantropo gato ladina/guerreira – Nadia, lamia maga – Leon, q’waroth warlock – Gertorix, licantropo javali hexblade/guerreiro Leon, sobre um NPC importante: “Pô, aquele idiota já está atrasado por mais de...” Helm, o tal NPC, que estava logo atrás de Leon: “Acho que o idiota já está aqui.” Havia uma grande confusão nas ruas. Nadia, para se divertir, gasta sua magia mais poderosa (e a única que causava dano) para matar um pobre guardinha. Minutos depois, ela descobre que ainda havia uma luta contra o chefe... 'Wild Frontier''' '''PCs: '''Jane “Ghost Trigger”, humana-nova ladina/guerreira/gunslinger – Huruk, humano guerreiro/ranger/arqueiro – “Black Wolf”, humano ladino/shadow sniper – Aina, humana xamã (água) – Honon, yanok ranger O mestre estava explicando o que era a WFC (West Frontier Company), quando foi interrompido por um player falando da WWF. Depois de o player se aquietar, o mestre continuou: “Então, a WWF...” O jogo passava-se no velho-oeste. Mais ou menos uma hora depois de o jogo ter começado, quando a Player da Jane resolve dar um tiro, outro Player exclama espantado: “Como vc vai dar um tiro? Você tem uma pistola? Como vc tem uma pistola? Não tinha pistolas nesse época...” A Player de Honon rola um 9 no teste de Furtividade e avisa que o total foi 30. A player da Jane diz, indignada: “Poxa, e eu achei que meus +21 de Furtividade eram bastante.” O taverneiro explicava como trabalhava até mais tarde: “Com esse anel aqui, eu não me canso fácil e só preciso dormir 2 horas por dia. É um anel mágico!” Jane: “Nossa, um anel mágico! E o que ele faz?” Category:Lendas Lendárias